


Beauty is Power, The Smile is the Sword

by mynightmarestays



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Except Malia, F/F, F/M, M/M, Pack in College, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), past Lydia Martin/Allison Argent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:11:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2457761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynightmarestays/pseuds/mynightmarestays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia attends Cal Tech full time while working in a high end salon part time. Celebrities come in all the time but after Malia Hale, the daughter of Peter Hale who owns Hale Industry which is one of the biggest fashion accessory company, comes in and keeps coming back to see her, she doesn't know how to handle it after a past relationship that had a tragic ending to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introductions are Needed

Lydia hurried to the salon for her shift. She had a test and it took longer for her to do  she thought. Being in college full time and having a part-time job was a bit hard with her being a physics major at Cal Tech with a full ride. But otherwise she needed money for everything else like her apartment and her bills. But she enjoy it. It was a high end salon where they could basically do everything; hair, make-up, nails, tanning, and even fashion. Lydia was one of the stylist and did hair, make-up, and fashion. And she was good...Well the best at the salon.

She came in through the front door and to the back office to clock in. She noticed there was a small group by the coffee machine like usual but they spoke in more of a hush tone and with smiles on their face. That tend to mean they had a big name on the list of clients. Though it wasn’t common to do. Lydia pushed her hair behind her ear and looked at them.

“Who’s the name of the list today?” Lydia asked as she crossed her arms. They looked at her.

“Hale.” That peaked her interest. Her head tilted.

“Which one?”

“Malia. Peter’s kid.”

Malia Hale. The daughter of the famous Peter Hale. A business genius and the CEO of Hale Industry. They were a fashion company with mostly watches, necklaces, earrings, and sunglasses. There were two other cousins, Derek and Cora, but neither of the two wanted to run it. Cora went off to travel and runs a famous travel blog. Derek was a model and was secretly dating one of Lydia’s friends. Lydia found out by two ways. One: the secret boyfriend was her roommate. Two: She saw Derek come out of the bathroom one morning. Stiles begged her not to tell and Lydia agreed to it.

But Malia was different. She was the definition of a wild card. She had been arrested several times for fights and breaking into zoos and companies. Many people wondered why Peter hasn’t cut her off yet. But rumor is he didn’t even know who her mother was so that’s why she still had money. Peter also spent a lot to cover up any of the things she did.

Lydia grinned. “Malia huh? Which of us are lucky to handle the wild one?” She asked.

“We heard she’s under your name.” Lydia arched an eyebrow.

“Really? I get to take care of the infamous Hale. This is going to be fun. Guess I should go get ready.” Lydia gave them a smirk before she walked out.

She came out onto the floor. The salon was an open space. The tanning and the clothing rooms were section off. The area looked like a warehouse. All one side was the hair washing station, hair drying, and cutting stations. There was eight stations for cutting and four for washing and drying. On the other side was the nail station and the make-up. She walked up to the front desk and looked at the worker, Kira.

“Kira, heard I have a VIP. When is it?” Kira looked up at her and smiled.

“They are here.” She said. Lydia looked over and she picked out Peter in a heartbeat. Then the girl beside him had to be Malia.

Lydia looked at the brown-eye beauty. There was no deny she got her looks from Peter. She looked at the long mix of brown and blonde. It looked like she had dyed or highlighted her hair blonde and just let it grow out. But it did mix well still. She wore a green three-quarter sleeve shirt with a zero and a one on it with blue skinny jeans and black boots that weren’t even tied up all the way. Peter wore the famous V-neck shirt with the color of the day being grey and jeans and boots as well. Yeah, these two weren’t related. Lydia gave them a smile and walked over to them causing Peter to stand up.

“Hello. I’m Lydia and I’e.ll be the one helping you today.” She said holding out a hand. Peter smiled and shook her hand.

“It’s nice to meet you Lydia. I have a charity event to attend to tonight and I’m taking my daughter with me.” He said turning to Malia who looked like she wanted to leave.

“Alright. What are we doing? I specialize in hair, make-up, and outfits here.”

“Just hair. You said you can do your own make-up.” He said.

“Sadly yes.” Malia groaned.

“Alright then. Follow me.” Lydia started to walk an Malia got up and followed her.

Lydia looked at her. “Did Peter tell you what kind of styles he wanted you to have?”

“I look nice and presentable. Nothing extreme.” She said. Lydia smiled as they came over to the washing station.

“That I can do. Just lie back and don’t worry about anything.” Lydia said. Malia nodded her head and took a seat.

Lydia grabbed a towel and placed it around her neck and leaned her back. It was clear as day Malia didn’t want to be here. So Lydia would make this as painless as possible for her. As she washed her hair, the stylist noticed Malia closed her eyes and relax. She actually looked peaceful. Then again she saw it happen with various people. When she finished up, she grabbed another towel and wrapped her hair in it.

“Alright come on.” She said helping her up. Malia got up and held the towel on her head.

“So you know, I’m going to make this as painless as can be.” Lydia said as they came to her station.

“How are you going to do that?” Malia asked as she sat down.

“I won’t ask you the stereotypical what’s its like being famous and what's jail like. Figure you’re tired hearing those questions.” Lydia started to squeeze out the extra water out of her hair.

“...Thanks. It does get annoying.” Malia said as Lydia grabbed the cape and put it around Malia’s neck.

“We get celebs here all the time. And I get them often. Trust me. Now what I’ll do is give you a trim and straighten your hair because your waves and curls are natural right?” Lydia asked. Malia nodded her head.

“Good. Now just relax and let me do my work.” She said as she picked up the scissors and combed her hair out.

Lydia started to work in silent. Malia watched her in the mirror. It was clear she had been doing this for a while. Lydia worked though it fast before she picked up the hair dryer and dried her hair. She apologized for the loudness but it didn’t matter for Malia. Once her hair was dry, Lydia put it up and picked up another bottle and sprayed contents on her hair. She swapped it out for the straightener and started to straighten out her hair. Lydia looked at her.

“I do have a question to ask you if it’s okay.” She said.

“About what?”

“Why you keep getting arrested? Most people figure out that breaking into a zoo once and then getting arrested means not to do it again. But you keep doing it. Why?” She asked.

Malia looked up at her. “It’s fun. Second the zoo’s different when it’s close and that makes it fun.” she said.

“You’re repeating yourself with the fun part.” She said.

“Oh. Sorry.” Malia said.

“You’re fine sweetie. Now keep your head still as I straighten it.” Lydia said as she sectioned off parts and worked.

It took her a good half hour to get all of Malia’s hair straighten. Lydia looked at the wild child and smiled. She looked good with her hair straighten. Lydia grabbed another bottle and sprayed it on. The cape came off and she folded it up.

“There we go. I sprayed something on it to keep it straight.” She said.

“Alright. Thanks.” Malia said as she got up. Lydia put the cape down and followed her to the front. Peter smiled when he saw her.

“Very nice Malia. You look like a mature adult. You did a wonderful job Lydia.” he said.

Lydia smiled. “Thank you Mr. Hale. Kira will take care of the payment.” She said. Peter nodded his head and turned to Kira. Lydia headed back to her station and looked over at her shoulder and saw Malia was smiling at her. Lydia grinned.

* * *

Kira came over to Lydia as she sat in the break room. She placed the appointment book in front of her which caused the redhead to arch her eyebrow.

“Why are you showing me this?” she asked.

“Malia Hale set up an appointment to come see you next week for as she put, a hacking.” She said, pointing to the

“And why is this a big deal?” Lydia asked.

“Because I saw how she looked at you. A Hale likes you. You should try-”

“No. I’m not ready. Also who said I was into her?”

Kira looked at her. “You know Scott and Stiles would be hounding you to do something with a girl who shows that they like you. It’s been two years.”

“You know you’re judging this whole thing just by a look she gave. I’m not ready and I don’t want to date.” Lydia said.

“Fine. Is the breakfast study group still happening tomorrow?” She asked.

“As far as I know yes. We’re all different majors yet we chose to help each other study.” Lydia said.

“Because you get everyone into gear to study. And you know the boys need it because they get distracted by something.” Kira said.

Lydia grinned. “That’s because they’re boys and idiots. How many other appointments do I have today?” She asked. Kira turned the book around and took a look at it and flipping a page.

“Um...A couple. You have a make-up appointment at three and another hair at three-thirty. Then of course you’ll have walk-in too. And you work again Sunday right?” Kira asked looking up at her.

“Correct. Am I booked all day?” She asked.

“Yep. You’re going to be busy.” Kira smiled.

“Good. I like being busy.” Lydia said with a smile.

 

 


	2. Studying and Yelling

Stiles, Scott, and Lydia were sitting at the dining table with a whiteboard behind Lydia with various math equations on it.  Textbooks, notebooks, papers, and laptops covered the table leaving very little wood to be seen. Their food and drinks were also covered by papers as well. They had been liked this since nine in the morning and have done this every weekend to get ready for their classes the following week. Plus they would work on papers and Lydia would tutor them both in something as well. Kira would come over later on with more food and to work as well then the famous Derek Hale would show up later in the day with dinner for them.

Stiles was on his computer, looking up the charity event the Hales went to. He looked at Lydia and turned the computer around, showing a photo of Derek and Malia. “You did a really good job on Malia the other day.” He said. Scott grinned and looked at the Redhead who didn’t look amused.

“That’s because I’m good at my job and you’re suppose to be doing research for your Society class.” Lydia said as she turned a page.

“Lydia, let him take a break.” Scott said.

“Last time he took a break, he spent three hours on tumblr.” Lydia looked at Stiles.

“I was doing research.” Stiles said which caused Scott to grin.

“Bullshit. Get back to work.” Lydia said looking back at her notes.

“Lydia, relax. Alright? You should be proud that your skills were photographed at a huge event and everyone loves it.” Stiles said. Lydia looked back up.

“What?” She said. Stiles gave her the laptop. She took it and scrolled through the comments.

“What they say?” Scott asked.

“That for the first time ever, Malia looks like a mature adult with her hair like it is. Alot say she should keep it like that. But too bad because she wants to cut it short.” Lydia said.

“How do you know?” Scott asked.

“She schelde another appointment for a cut. Kira thinks it’s because she likes me but she does that with every girl I work on.” Lydia gave Stiles back the laptop.

“That’s because you basically flirt with every girl that comes in. I’ve seen it.” Stiles said.

“I give good customer service. I don’t flirt. You guys really need to learn how to read body language.” She said as the front door open. They looked and saw Derek come in with a bag of food.

“Derek, you’re early.” Stiles said getting up.

“Well Malia and Peter are fighting so I needed to escape it. And figure you guys would want food for later.” Derek walked over and gave Stiles a kiss before he went to the counter.

“Did she get arrested again?” Stiles asked.

“No. she got really drunk at the event and was caught giving oral to one of the staff members.” Derek said.

“Does she give oral when she’s drunk?” Lydia asked which cause them all to look at her, “What? If she gets drunk and does this, I’m curious if it’s a repeated event.”

Derek coughed alittle. “Um, yeah. Well depends on what she drinks. Beer, she gets into fights, liquor, she’s more relaxed. But champine, she gets flirty.” Derek said.

“That’s strange.” Stiles said.

“Malia’s strange in general. But I grabbed you guys some fried chicken with mash potatoes and corn.” He said.

“That’ll make a good lunch.” Scott said with a smile.

“If we get back to work,” Lydia tapped on Scott’s books, “Come on.”

* * *

Lydia sat in her chair, reading one of her textbooks for class. She had a pen in her hand to write some notes down on the side. It was her method of learning what was in the book. She noticed Kira come over with a smile on her face. The stylist marked the book and sat it on the counter of her station. If Kira had the smile on her face, it had to mean Malia was there.

“I’m going to take it by your smile Malia is here.” She said as she stood up.

“Yeah. And she actually looks nervous.” Kira said.

“Okay. Send her back here.” Lydia said. Kira nodded and hurried back up front.

Lydia sighed as she pulled out a drawer and placed her book in there as Malia came over. The celebrity noticed the book and was about to ask about it but kept her mouth shut. Lydia looked at her and gave her a smile.

“Alright. Ready?” Lydia asked.

“Yeah.” She said as she sat down.

Lydia picked up the cape and looked at her. “What do you want to do?” She said.

“Um...cut it?”

“To what length or do you want a style?”

“Oh. Shoulders. Cut to my shoulders.” Malia motion with her hands to her shoulders in an awkward manner. Lydia bit her bottom lip as she closed her eyes a bit. This wasn’t the first time this happen with someone.

“Alright.” Lydia opened her eyes and looked at her.

She put the cape around her neck and pulled her hair out from under it. She raised up the chair before she picked up a comb and the spray bottle. Lydia sprayed her hair and ran the comb through it. She looked at the mirror and noticed Malia was watching her again. Malia took a quick, deep breath.

“So...what were you reading?” Malia asked.

“Hm?”

“The book you put in the drawer.”

“That’s a book I’m reading for class.”

“What class?” Malia asked as Lydia finished. She picked up a pair of scissors.

“Quantum Physics.” Lydia gave her a smile before she got started.

“You study physics?”

“Yep.”

“Why?”

“Cause it’s fun.”

“What do you plan to do with a degree like that?”

Lydia shrugged. “Not sure yet. But I have this job for now till I figure out what to do.” She said as she moved Malia’s hair around.

“Oh.” She said.

Lydia nodded her head as she cut away. She didn’t realize she was working slower than she usually did. She really didn’t know why she was doing this. Her shoulders shifted a bit as she got focused again. Lydia looked at her in the mirror. Malia looked good with the shorter hair. When she finished up, she put up the tools and grabbed the hair dryer and finished up.

“There we go. Want me to style it?” She asked.

“No. I’m good.” Lydia nodded and grabbed a brush to straighten it. When she finished she took the cape off. Malia got up and gave Lydia a smile.

“Thank you.”

“Your welcome.” Lydia put up the cape. Malia wringed her hands a bit.

“So you’re a friend of Derek’s right?” She asked. Lydia looked at her.

“Through a friend, yeah.”

“I know about his boyfriend and all.” Lydia nodded.

“I see. But what about it?”

“Derek’s got sign to do a international modeling gig for the company and I wanted to throw a thing for him and was hoping his close friends would be nice…” Malia rubbed the back of her neck.

“Oh. I would talk to Stiles about that. Alright?” She said. Malia nodded her head.

“Alright. Thanks.” She said before she started to walk away.

* * *

Malia walked through the front doors and her ears quickly picked up on the sounds of claws hitting the marble floor. Peter hated that sound but it was good for Malia. She crouched down as a coydog came towards her. It was a Coyote and German Shepherd mix. And she called him Desert. Malia rescue him from the pound a couple of years ago. She smiled and petted him.

“Hey Desert. Did you miss me buddy?” She said giving him a kiss on the head. She closed her eyes when she felt his tongue start to lick her. Malia gave him another kiss before she stood up and saw Derek walk in.

“Short hair looks good on you.” He said as she stood up.

“Thanks. Peter still mad at me?” She asked.

“Would you be mad if you caught your daughter eating out one of your top models?” Malia blushed alittle.

“He’s still mad.” Malia said.

“Yeah.” Derek nodded his head. Malia sighed and clapped her hands.

“...So how mad would you be if I threw you a party for the campaign you just got?”

Derek smirked alittle. “You doing it to talk to Lydia aren’t you?” Malia blushed.

“Alright. Want me to talk to Stiles since you don’t know him well?” Derek asked.

“Yeah.”

“MALIA!” They heard Peter call. Malia sighed.

She headed up the stars with Desert behind her. She went into a room and saw Peter standing by a fire. He had a mug in his hand which had to be some fancy tea of his. Malia could see the anger in his face still. She watch him take a seat and looked over at her.

“You cut your hair.”

“Yeah. What do you want?” She asked.

Peter crossed his legs. “I want to know why Erica?” He asked.

“Really?”

“Yes.” Malia sighed.

“I was drunk, she was drunk. Simple as that. Can I please go?” She asked.

Peter smirked. “Next time I see you fucking or screwing one of my models, there is going to be issues to where you might be homeless unless you two are actually dating.”

“Peter, I’m twenty-four. I can fuck who I damn well please alright? So fuck off and let my tongue go into any of your model.” Malia said before she walked away.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually based off an "got a crush on the hairdresser and now my hair is slowly getting really short AU" post I saw on tumblr and I was the backbone for the story. I felt like I needed to tell you all. And thank you so much for the views, the kudos, and everything! It makes me happy. Thank you.


	3. Screwing Up in the Club

Stiles and Lydia sat at the table eating their lunch. Stiles wouldn’t have class till four and Lydia had hers in the morning. So Stiles would cook them lunch and when he got back, Lydia would do the same. It was a fair trade system between the two. Lydia was looking at the newspaper while Stiles had his phone out. The two didn’t budge when the door open and someone walked in. They turned their head when they heard the footsteps get closer and saw it was Derek.

“When did he get a copy of the key?” Lydia looked at Stiles.

“Well, um, Good question and I will get you an answer when I remember it.” Stiles rubbed his neck as Derek sat down.

“Would you like me to give you the copy? I took Stiles’s and made a copy when I drive him home and he lost his keys. But I’m here for a reason.” Derek said.

“You two gonna fuck in the shower again?” Lydia said as she ate a forkful.

“One time...here.” Stiles said holding up a single finger which cause Derek to smile.

“No. I’m assuming Malia told you about that contract I got.” Derek said.

“Yeah. Why?” Lydia asked.

“Well she wants to throw a party and I know she invited you but she wants to invite the rest of you too it. Stiles, Scott, and Kira. And she doesn’t know you all to personally ask.” Derek said.

“Are some of your co-workers going to be there?” Stiles asked.

“Maybe. I don’t know who she’s all inviting. But she does what you guys there.” Derek said.

Stiles nodded his head. “Alright. When is she planning this?”

“Maybe this weekend.”

“I should have Saturday night off. Kira should too.” Lydia said.

“Alright. She’ll be happy to hear about it. I also suspect this is going to formal too.” Derek said.

“Black Dress formal or cocktail formal?” Lydia asked.

“Cocktail formal. For you Stiles that means like button-up, khakis, and maybe a tie.” Derek said. Stiles looked at Lydia.

“I’ll put it together though I’m sure Derek is going to rip it off your body.” Stiles blushed a bit. Derek grinned as he looked at the younger male then at Lydia.

“Malia seems to like her new hair.” He said.

“She came in not knowing what she really wanted.” She said.

“Who does that? You want your hair cut but you don’t know how.” Stiles said.

“One who has a crush on the stylist.” Derek said which caused Lydia too look at him.

“She does really? Kira wasn’t making it up?” Lydia asked.

“No. It’s clear to me because she wouldn’t do something like cut her hair short if she didn’t have reason to. And Kira saw it too.” Derek said.

Stiles grinned and looked at Lydia. Lydia noticed the look and knew that look. That look was far too common in the recent year. It was also the look that got Scott and Kira to start dating and she was sure the one that got him and Derek to start dating as well. Lydia held up a finger and pointed it at him.

“I’m going to say to you the same thing I said to Kira. I’m not ready to date.” She said firmly.

“Come on Lydia! It’s been two years. You know she would have wanted you to move on!” Stiles flailed his arms abit.

“Doesn’t mean I’m ready.” Lydia said.

“Lydia, if you don’t try again, I’m sure you won’t ever date again.” Derek said.

“Derek stay out of it.” Lydia snapped.

“Hey don’t snap at him. Snap at me. Ask Malia out.” Stiles said.

“No Stiles. End of discussion.” Lydia got up and headed to her room.

She slammed the door shut and leaned herself against the door. She closed her eyes as she slid down. The tears were fighting their way out but there was no way she would let them show. Lydia spent a whole year crying over her. She didn’t want to do it again. A slight pressure came on the door. Stiles.

“Lydia...I’m sorry. I know you’re still not over losing Allison. But you know she would want you to move on so you can be happy...I’m...I’m just sorry.” The pressure left and Stiles left.

Lydia ran her hands through her hair as the tears started to fall down her face.

* * *

Stiles, Kira, and Scott showed up at the club Derek told them where Malia was doing this. She apparently was able to get the VIP section out for them. After what happen during the week between Lydia and Stiles, they weren’t going to force her to come. Thankfully Kira got the boys dressed in blazers, button ups and slacks while she wore a skirt with leggings and a silver top. They spotted Malia and Derek with a couple of other people in the VIP sections. They headed over and looked at the guard.

“Can we go in?” Stiles asked.

“No.” He said.

“Why? We’re part of the party in there. Derek?” Stiles said looking in. Derek came over in a black v-neck and kakkais.

“Let them in. I told you four...where’s Lydia?” Derek asked.

“She’s at the apartment. She’s not happy with what happen the other day.” Stiles said.

“Oh. Malia’s going to be disappointed. Come in though.”  Derek moved the rope and let them in. The three saw three of the other models Derek worked with. Isaac Lahey, Vernon Boyd, and the infamous Erica Reyes Malia got in trouble with.

“Who’s the kids?” Boyd asked.

“This is Scott, Kira, and my boyfriend Stiles.” Derek said. Erica smiled and pointed at him.

“So this is the famous boyfriend? He’s cute. Malia, look at your cousin’s boy.” She said. Malia looked up and noticed Lydia wasn’t there and frowned a little.

“Lydia’s not coming?” She asked.

“I got into a fight with her during the week and it struck a sensitive chord. She’s still sore about it.” Stiles said.

“What about?” Issac asked.

“Topic’s off limit.” Derek said.

“Alright.” Issac said. Malia looked down and everyone noticed. Kira started to pull out her phone.

“I’m going to try and see if Lydia will come.” Kira said.

“The bathroom is over there if you want to call.” Boyd said pointing to it.

“Thanks. I’ll be back.” She said giving Scott a kiss before she walked away. Kira went into the bathroom and called Lydia. She put the phone to her ear and waited till she picked up.

“Did Stiles already ruin his clothes?” Lydia asked when she answered.

“No. Clothes are still on him and are fine. Listen, please come. Stiles feels horrible, Scott and I are worried and I think Derek is too. And you not being here is actually making Malia upset. I’m just asking you to come out and be with your friends and maybe future friends cause some of Malia and Derek’s model friends are here. No romance or anything...Please.” Kira bit her bottom lip as silence came over the phone.

“...What club are you all at?” Kira smiled.

“Howlers. We’re in the VIP sections.” She said.

“Alright. I’ll be there in the hour.” Lydia hung up as Kira smiled. She headed back to the section and saw them.

“Lydia will be here in an hour. No one brings up this week.” Kira said.

“That’s simple. Work and classes.” Stiles said.

“And whatever she’s wearing.” Scott said with a nod.

“I take it Lydia takes a while and will come looking model ready?” Erica asked which cause Malia to perk up.

“She takes close to an hour to get ready,” Stiles said.

“And takes a while in the shower as well.” Kira said.

“She really cares about her appearance.” Erica said.

The three and Derek both nodded their heads. Malia had a slight smirk on her face. Lydia was coming. Within the hour, all of them had moved to the dance floor and Malia stayed in the VIP sections to wait for Lydia. It was the least she could do so Lydia wouldn’t think they all left. She picked at the shrimp they had ordered when she noticed the redhead at the rope. Her jaw dropped slightly seeing Lydia there. She had her hair down with curls in them and wore a simple black dress with a gold chain around her waist with a matching black and gold clutch. She wore some heels that gave her some height. And she would see the bright red lipstick she wore as well. Malia got up and motioned for the guard to let her in.

“Thank you.” Lydia stepped in and looked at Malia.

“You made it.” Malia said with a smile.

“Yeah. Where’s everyone else?” Lydia asked.

“Dancing expect Isaac. He’s trying to hit on girls,” Lydia nodded her head, “And I stayed so you would be able to find us.”

Lydia looked at wild child. “You didn’t have too.”

“I wanted to. Plus then you wouldn’t have to wonder looking for one of us to get in.”

A smile appeared on Lydia’s face. “Thanks. Now what are you drinking cause Derek has told me you’re drunk modes.” Malia laughed.

“Water. I’m not drinking tonight cause I drove Derek here.”

“Smart move...So yeah.” Lydia said with a nod. Malia bit her bottom lip.

“...Would it be too much to ask if you to go dance?” Malia asked. She looked at Lydia with a slight blush on her face. She looked like she was taken by surprised a bit.

“Um...sure.” Lydia said. Malia smiled as Lydia put her clutch down and followed Malia onto the dance floor.

Malia ended up taking her by the hand as they came onto. Mostly to make sure she wouldn’t lose track of her. When they came onto it, Malia watch Lydia get right up on her as they started to dance. The celebrity felt her face heat up. But she didn’t protest how close Lydia was. Their eyes kept on each other as they danced as well. What they didn’t know Scott and Kira were nearby watching them. They were happy to see Lydia dancing with her.

The two kept dancing for a while. They kept close as they move. It looked like an act of God would have to separate the two. Malia’s eyes moved to Lydia’s lips. She hesitated before she stopped and kissed her. Lydia was taken by surprise and pushed her off. She stared at her for a second before she walked away. She screwed up. Malia went after her and saw Lydia walking out of the section.

“Lydia wait.” Malia said.

“Leave me alone.” Lydia said before she left. Malia closed her eyes as Kira and Scott came over.

“What happen?” Scott asked.

Malia looked at them. “I kissed her and she left.” Both of them gave her a look.

“Oh god. She’s not going to leave her room.” Scott said running his hands through his hair.

“What?” Malia asked.

“Lydia’s last girlfriend was killed two years ago.” Scott said.


	4. No Kiss and Make up?

Malia sat at the coffee shop waiting for Kira and Stiles. They told her they would tell her what Scott meant at the club and she could hopefully apologize to Lydia for what happen, if she would talk to her. She heard the door open and the two walked in. Malia sat up straight as they came over.

“Sorry if we kept you waiting. The traffic was bad.” Kira said.

“Oh that’s fine. So what did Scott mean?” Malia said.

“Right off the bat. Let me get some coffee first.” Stiles said as Kira sat down. Malia nodded her head.

“So you know if you want to, Lydia is at work. I can book you an appointment if you need to because she’ll be force to talk to you if you’re her client.” Kira said.

“Maybe. Depends after what is said.” She said as Stiles came over with a cup.

“That was fast.” Kira said.

“It’s a basic cup of coffee.” Stiles said as he took a sip.

“Alright. You want to start because you’re the one who lives with Lydia?” Kira asked.

“Yeah.” Stiles sat down and looked at Malia.

“I’ve known Lydia since elementary school so I’ve figured out how she works. When me, her, and Scott started to attend Cal Tech, we all lived together to save money except Lydia who was there on a full ride. Well during our orientation, she meet this girl named Allison Argent. You know the girl who was fifteen and went to the Olympics in archey till she was seventeen. She wanted to go to college. They started talking even though Lydia is a Physics major and Allison was Physical Therapy. It wasn’t shortly after they started to date.

“Allison moved in with us and she match mine and Scott’s pace. Lydia was set to graduate early. Well around a year and a half ago, Allison was heading to pick up Lydia from the college. The car got t-boned by a truck and Allison was killed on impact. Lydia...saw it all. She started to walk to find Allison and saw it. She became a wreck afterwards. She didn’t leave her room for a year. School and work just disappeared.

“But this is something we found out that Lydia doesn’t know. Scott and I were packing up Allison’s stuff...We found a ring. Allison was going to propose. But Lydia finally left last summer and went back to school this semester. She’s still recovering but we all think she needs to start meeting people to move on. But you kissing her last night freaked her out.” Stiles said.

“And you did move a bit fast for her.” Kira said.

“So, um, what should I do?” Malia asked.

“Apologize to her first off. And since it’s clear that you like her, take it slow. Like for example, bring her coffee while she’s at work or during her classes. But ask her if you can do that first.” Stiles said.

“Alright...Kira can you book that appointment?” She asked. Kira nodded her head and pulled out an iPad. She put in some things in.

“Hair, nails, for fashion?” Kira asked.

“Hair. I’ll have to go shorter to get her to listen.” Malia said.

“You’re going to have to do whatever.” Stiles said as Kira smiled.

“You have an appointment set up in an hour.” She said.

“Did you not have a later time?” Malia asked.

“...Not really. But you can get this over with now because the longer you put it off with Lydia, she won’t get over it. I work with her. She does that often.” She said. Malia sighed and nodded her head.

* * *

Lydia was cleaning up from her previous client. She was bothered by what happen at the club still. She was confused on what she felt. Once she finished up, she sat down in the chair. And rubbed her forehead. She started to think about the paper she needed to start on. Kira came over and was grinning.

“You’re next appointment is here. It was a call-in.” She said. Lydia nodded her head before she stood up.

“Alright. Send them over.” She said. Kira nodded her head and left. Lydia picked up the cape and turned to see Malia there. She gave the redhead an uneasy smile with a slight wave.

“Hey.” She said. Lydia threw the cape on the chair.

“Leave.” She said.

“Lydia, just listen-”

“I said leave-”

“CAN I SAY SORRY?!” Malia yelled a bit. Lydia froze and people looked over at them. Malia ran a hand through her hair.

“Listen, I’m sorry for what happen at the club. I really am. I moved way too fast. And I’m sorry.” Malia said as Lydia crossed her arms, “I want to date you and I was stupid not to ask you out first because I’m used to girls saying yes right away when I make a move.” She looked at the redhead.

Lydia looked at her. “They told you didn’t they why I freaked out?” Malia nodded her head.

“I don’t want to replace her. I just want to date you and hopefully be in a relationship with you.” Malia said.

Lydia pursed her lips. “I’ve told the others and I will tell you, I’m not ready to date.” She said.

“That’s fine. Maybe we can hang out though. I’m willing to wait.” Malia said. Lydia took a breathe in.

“Fine,” Malia smiled, “But when I’m ready to because of school and work. I feel behind a year.” Lydia said.

“Alright. I can work with that.” Malia said with the grin on her face.

“Good. Now did you set up this appointment just to say sorry?” Lydia asked.

“Oh...Yeah I did. I’ll still pay and leave a tip.” Malia said. Lydia uncrossed her arms and put them on the chair.

“Um, alright.” Lydia said. Malia looked at her. She felt a bit bad.

“I mean I could get a cut if you don’t mind doing it.” She said. Lydia picked up the cape.

“I can. How much shorter?” She asked.

“I don’t know…”

“Then I can give it a mineral treatment wash.” Lydia said.

“Alright.” Malia said with a slight smile that caused Lydia to return it.

* * *

Stiles was in the kitchen cooking dinner while Scott was going over his paper. Lydia was due to be home any minute. Kira sent them a text saying the two talked it out which was good. Thought Lydia gave Kira a look though because she knew they told Malia. Stiles heard the door open and Lydia walked in through the door.

“Hey Lydia. I’m making chicken tacos tonight.” He said as she walked over.

“Alright.” She said right before she smack him upside the head. Scott smirked at the sight.

“Ow! What was that for?” Stiles said as he grabbed his head.

“You didn’t have the right to tell Malia about Allison.” She said.

“We kinda of had too so she knew why you freaked out over her kissing you.” Stiles said.

“I don’t care.” Lydia said before she headed to her room.

She closed the door and sat her stuff down. As she walked over to her bed, she removed her shoes right before she lied down on it. She closed her eyes as she put her arm over her face. Just bringing up Allison was still a sore subject for her. She wasn’t going to be able to get over her. Even if she started to see someone else. Lydia moved her arm and looked to her side.

Allison lied there beside her. Lydia knew it was her imagination but she needed it. Allison gave her a smiled as she shifted onto her side. She reached over and brushed her hair back.

“I miss you.” Lydia said.

“I know. But you can’t hold onto me forever.” Allison said.

“I don’t think I can let you go.” Lydia said. Allison smiled softly at her.

“You can. Don’t worry.” Allison said as Lydia heard a knock. She turn to the door and then at the bed seeing Allison was gone.

“Hey Lydia, dinner’s ready.” Stiles said.

“Arlight. I’ll be out in a second.” Lydia said.

Lydia rubbed her forehead as she sat up. She missed Allison and now Malia was making her way in. She didn’t know what to do.

 

 


	5. Say Yes To The....

Lydia sat in the library, working on a paper. She wouldn’t go to the apartment because Derek was over and they would be a distraction. So after her class, she stayed on the campus and started to work. Her phone was on silent but that’ didn’t stop people from texting her or her feeds getting blown up. But with Lydia, it wouldn’t take her long to write it. Her notes and books were on the table as she quickly typed. Scott came in and noticed Lydia. He walked over to her and sat across from her.

“What paper are you working on?” He asked as he opened his bag.

“My paper on Black Matter. What about you?” She asked.

“I go to write a five page essay on Edger Allen Poe for my english class.” He said pulling out his stuff.

“Why did you wait so long to finish your gen eds?” Lydia asked.

“Couldn’t fit it into my schedule. So Derek needs a stylist for his next shoot and wants you.” He said. Lydia looked at him.

“How do you know?” She asked.

“I model part time to pay for my intuition. We all don’t have scholarships.” He said.

“That right. I forget. Tell Derek that I want a thousand.” She said as she started to type again.

Scott looked at her. “Really?” He asked.

“He has the money Scott. Now are we done?” She asked. Scott nodded.

“Sure. And so you know, Malia is part of the shoot and she wants to get dinner with you.” Lydia groaned.

“I don’t want to date.”

“It’s to go over the shoot. She’s kinda of in charge of it. Her father is giving her reasonability.” Scott said.

“...So it’s a business dinner?”

“Yeah. Here’s her number so you can contact her.” Scott pulled out a piece of paper and gave it to her.

“Fine I’ll contact her later. But right now I need to work on my paper.” She said taking it which caused Scott to smile.

“Alright.” Scott said.

* * *

Malia was waiting for Lydia to show up. Apparently, she called the day Scott ran into her and told her about the shoot. It was nice it was done right away but it made Malia nervous. So she told Lydia to meet her at a restaurant called Desert Flower, which was one of Malia’s favorite places. It was authentic Mexican cuisine, well the closest thing they had unless you went straight down to Mexico. Malia saw Lyida come in and a smile came onto her face.

“I literally came out of class and came over here. Plus I have to be at work in a few hours.” Lydia said as she sat down.

“Alright. Though hopefully it shouldn’t take long. I went ahead and order drinks. Stiles told me just to get you water.” Malia said.

“Oh thanks.” Lydia said.

“Welcome. Here’s what Derek told me to put together for the photoshoot we want you to help with.” Malia pulled out a folder and handed it to Lydia.

“What’s it for?” Lydia asked as she looked through them.

“Cologne.” Lydia gave her a look. “He want’s to expand his versions. But it’s suppose to have like a forest scent and the concept he wanted was like dark forest. I really don’t know what I’m doing and I figure you might be able to help with the image part.” Malia said with a pouting look going. Lydia looked at her, fighting the urge to smile at it.

“Alright. I can do it. What’s the pay?” Lydia asked.

“$2,500.” Lydia froze and looked at her.

“What?”

“$2,500. Peter agreed to it. You would be doing hair, make-up, and the clothes. So can you help me?” Malia asked. Lydia looked at her for a second.

“Alright. When are we doing this?” Lydia asked which caused Malia to smile.

“Great. Um, next week. The contact is in that folder. Let me get a pen.” Malia stood up and started to pat herself down as Lydia reached into her purse and pulled one out.

“I got one.” She said as she found the contract. She signed it and closed the folder.

“Oh yeah...You just came from class.” Malia laughed uneasy as she sat back down. Lydia had to smile alittle at her.

“So yeah…” Malia put her hands in her lap, not sure what to do.

“I’ll stay to eat so don’t worry. It won’t be awkward.” Lydia picked up the menu which caused Malia to smile again.

“So we’re counting this as a date?”

“Nope. Business Lunch...But depending on how it goes, I might be willing for a date.” Lydia said with a smile which caused Malia to smile even more.

“I thought you weren’t willing to date just yet?” She asked.

“I changed my mind. Second you’re the only person who’s been present about getting a date. Most give up after the second no. You refused to...I like that quality.” Lydia said.

“So does that mean I can ask for a coffee date?” Malia asked.

“...Tomorrow morning at Red Door Cafe on CalTech’s campus. I have a eight am and then I don’t have another one till eleven.” Lydia said.

“So at nine?” Malia asked.

Lydia looked at her. “Yes. At nine.” She said. Malia bit her bottom lip as Lydia looked at the menu, not seeing the redhead was smiling behind the menu.

* * *

“Wait, she said yes to a date?” Derek asked as Malia threw the ball for Desert.

“Yeah. Tomorrow morning for coffee.” Malia said as the coydog speed off.

“Wow. That’s amazing. Figure it would have taken you longer or it wouldn’t happen.” Derek said as Desert came back and dropped the ball infront of Malia.

“Well it did.” She said as Peter came out with the folder that Lydia had signed.

“Malia, why are we paying this girl $2,500?” Peter asked.

“Because you agreed to it.” Malia said.

“I thought you said $250?” Peter said.

“Peter, just pay Lydia with that. She’s a talented stylist who’s in college and has to pay for rent.” Derek said.

“Alright fine. But she better be good if we’re paying her that much. How much do you have planned, like who are the models?” Peter looked at her.

“Derek, Scott, Isaac, and Desert.” Malia said. Peter looked at her.

“Desert….why?” He asked.

“You asked for a forest theme so why not?” Malia asked.

“Fine whatever. It’s keep you out of trouble.” Peter grumbled before he went back inside. Derek smiled a bit as he looked at his cousin.

“What are you going to do if this does well?” He asked.

“I dunno. Roll around in the money. Why the fuck should it matter?” Malia said before she picked up the ball and threw it.

Derek sighed. “Caused I heard Peter talking to the lawyer. If you get arrested one more time, he’s cutting you off. Basicly, he won’t bail you out and when you get out, he’s not letting you have anymore money. I’m telling you this cause you’ll need to keep yourself in gear.” Derek said.

“Not even a fight in self-defense?” Malia asked.

“I don’t think he would care.” Derek said.

 

 


	6. Panic

Lydia sat in one of the chairs they had for the shoot. Derek sat beside her as they watched Malia trying to get everything going with the photo shoot. They both noticed she seemed lost. Derek could tell this wasn’t her thing. He knew this was to test her responsibility but this wasn’t fit for her. She wasn’t made for media. He looked over and noticed Lydia was wringing her hands, looking worried for the other female.

“Lydia relax.” Derek said.

“She’s out of place. And Everyone can see it. Everyone is listening to her because Peter’s her dad.” Lydia said.

“That’s true. But she can do this. Don’t worry.” Derek said as Scott came over.

“She’s holding herself….well.” He said.

“We know she’s struggling. It’s surprising she hasn’t gone off on anyone yet.” Derek said.

“Yeah. So have you two set another date?” Scott asked. Derek looked at Lydia.

“You two are dating now?” He asked.

“...Somewhat.” She said. The older male grinned.

“About time. She needs someone like you in her life.” Derek said as Lydia looked at him, smiling a bit.

“Thanks Derek.” She said as Malia came over.

“I can’t do this.” She said.

“You look like you’re stressing out.” Derek said.

“Well I want to kill everyone too.” Malia said. Lydia reached out and pulled her towards her.

“Hey, you can do it. Alright?” Lydia said with a smile. Malia smile which cause the other two to smile.

“Okay. Hey are we still on for tonight?” Malia asked.

“Last I knew yeah. Am I driving there?” Lydia asked. Malia nodded her head.

“Got it. Now go back to work.” Malia nodded her head before she headed back.

Derek looked at Lydia after she left. “How many dates have you two had?” He asked.

“Are we counting where she’s meet me for coffee in between my classes?” Lydia asked.

“And that’s been everyday since they had the business meeting.” Scott said.

“And that was two weeks ago? What about times other than that?” Derek asked.

Lydia shrugged her shoulders. “Maybe like six times.”  Scott smiled.

“And you said you didn’t want to date. She would be proud of you.” He said.

Lydia smiled. Allison would have been proud.

* * *

Lydia pulled up to the house. The Hale Mansion. Even knowing Derek, she had never been there before. Mostly because Derek didn’t really live here and he had his own loft. She had been there but not here. She parked her car and took a step out. Malia didn’t tell her how to dress so she showed up in white blouse that cut a bit too low with a black skirt and a red, leather jacket. She had on black heels to match. As she walked to the door, she spotted the coydog running towards her with a Malia running right behind him. The girl caught up to the dog and grabbed him before he could jump on Lydia.

“Hey. Had any trouble getting here?” Malia asked.

“Nope. I have a GPS so it was easy.” Lydia said with a smile. She looked at the panting coydog. “Why were you running after him?”

“He heard you pull in while he was peeing.” Malia said which caused Lydia to grin. Malia smiled. “Shall we go in?” She asked.

“Sure. Show me the famous Hale mansion.” She said.

Malia nodded her head and turned the dog around to head to the door. She opened the door as the coydog bolted in. Lydia came in and smiled at the sight of inside the house. It was beautiful. It was elegant and yet simple at the same time. Malia closed the door behind her and watched Lydia look around the house.

“It’s so beautiful,” Lydia said, “I would love to live here.” She smiled.

“It’s alright. I’ve been here since I was like sixteen.” Lydia looked at her, a bit surprised at the length of time.

“I thought you had lived here all your life.”

“Nope. Peter didn’t know I existed till I was fourteen. I was adopted into another family. Then they died and Peter took me in. So I haven’t been a Hale for long.” Malia said.

“But you have been for eight year. So what were you before?” Lydia took a seat on the stairs.

“I was Tate. I would still be referred as that but being Peter’s kid, I had to go by Hale. Got Derek and Cora out of it though.” Malia said as she walked over and sat down beside her.

“Well I think you’re having some fun with the Hale name. Hell it gave you a photoshoot to run which you did great at today.” Lydia with with a smirk on her face. Malia smiled a bit. Lydia put her hand on the wild child’s knee.

“So what are the plans for the night?” She asked.

“Well I was going to take you to my room and watch movies with you unless you don’t want too.” Malia said.

“Alright. Hope the bed is comfy.” Lydia got up and headed up the stairs. Malia grinned and followed her.

She lead the red head towards her room by taking ahold of her hand. All the redhead could do was smile. Malia came to the door and opened it, pulling Lydia inside. The room was painted a blue that matched the sky. There was one wall that had various landscape posters on it. There was a large king size bed with brown sheets that were a total mess by the window. The dress was by the foot of the bed with a TV ontop of it with the Desk next to it, covered in various things from hairbrushes to food wrappers to her laptop. There were even some clothes on the floor.

“Yeah sorry for not cleaning up...or attempting.” Malia said as Lydia went to the bed.

“It’s fine. Stiles is worst when he’s writing a paper.” She said as she sat down on the bed. Malia smiled some.

“And and Desert’s fur is on the bed. I can put a blanket down if you want.” Malia said.

“Your fine.” Lydia said as Malia came over and sat ontop of Lydia. She wrapped her hands around her neck and placed her forehead ontop of her. Lydia reached up and stroke her thumb on her cheek as her imagination kicked in.

Allison appeared by the two and smirked. “You know you want to kiss her Lydia. But I know you’re holding back because of me. Just do it.” Allison said.

So Lydia did. She held onto the wild child as she kissed. She knew Allison was smiling, watching Lydia move on. She felt Malia’s fingers mover their way into her hair and lock in. Slowly Malia pushed her down on the bed. She felt Malia’s hand move on her leg, slowly reaching upward to her thigh.

“Lydia stay calm and don’t freak out.” Allison said.

Lydia couldn’t. The move was too fast for her. Too soon. She broke the kiss and got out from under Malia which confused her. Lydia left the room, Malia calling her from behind. She headed out the door and towards her car, panicking. When she got in the car, she started it and drove off. Allison as beside her.

“I told you not to panic!” she said.

“I couldn’t help it.” Lydia said.

“Why do people panic?”

“...Change and stress.”

“You panicked because of the change. It wasn’t me doing that. It was her.” She said as Lydia’s phone went off. She looked at it and saw Malia was calling. She hit ignore.

She wasn’t ready.

 

 


	7. Understanding and Arresting

Lydia sat by the grave as it started to rain. She panicked and ran from Malia. She didn’t deserve that. She wasn’t ready. She struggled to accept Alison was gone. For those three years, she was the world to her and then she was gone in a flash. So the only place she could go was her grave. She looked at the letters that spelled out Allison’s name and the dates.

Protect those who can’t protect themselves

That was Allison’s life motto.

“How can I protect myself?” She muttered to herself.

Her phone went phone went off again. Malia had been calling her like crazy. But this time it was Stiles. She hit ignore, figuring it was about where she was. Lydia put her phone on the ground as she pulled her knees to her chest. Gently, her forehead rested on her knees. She stayed there for a while before she stopped feeling the rain. She looked up and saw Malia there with an umbrella over them. She kneeled down and looked at Lydia.

“You okay? I’m sorry if I did anything wrong that caused you to run.” Malia said. She sat down beside Lydia, making sure she wasn’t on Allison's grave.

“...It wasn’t you. It was me...I can’t move on…” She said. She looked forward and saw Allison again. Untouched by the rain. She was looking at Malia.

“Yeah you can. She came out to look for you Lydia.” She said. Lydia looked at Malia. She might have contacted Stiles and found which Graveyard she had to be at.

“Lydia, just take it slow. You should have done that in the first place with her. You’re ready babe, you just can’t see it. She’s out here in the rain looking for you after you ran off and is apologising for anything she might have done.” Allison said.

“...I don’t want to lose you.” Lydia whispered.

Allison gave her a smile. “And you will never lose me. I promised. I’ll be here watching over you like I am right now. You’re so ready, trust me. You agreed to go out with her already. Trust me.” She said.

Lydia looked at Alison before she turned to Malia. Allison was always looking out for her before the death and even though this Allison was part of her conscious, she was still looking out for her. She closed her eyes before she started to cry. Malia looked at her and pulled her into a hug, dropping the umbrella. She held into the crying girl until she stopped. She looked at her.

“...Do you feel better?” She asked. She felt Lydia nod her head.

“Where did you park your car?” Malia asked.

“...I walked here after parking at the loft.” She said. Malia nodded.

“Let’s get you in the car. I’ll drive you back to to my place and let you warm up by the fire alright?” She said. Lydia nodded her head.

Malia got her into her car and drove back to the mansion. Malia lead her to Peter’s office and thankfully the fire was going. Malia ran to her room and grabbed Lydia some clothes and a blanket. She gave them to Lydia and stepped outside. She sat down by the door and waited for Lydia so she could take the wet clothes and wash them. After a couple of minutes, Lydia opened the door. Malia couldn’t help but to enjoy how she looked in her clothes. A simple black shirt under a purple sweater with really short, grey shorts. The towel was around her neck. Malia got up and took them.

“I’m going to throw them into the dryer. And air dry the leather jacket. Peter did teach me some things.” She said.

“Alright. Should I stay in here or what?” Lydia asked.

“Here. I mean it has the fire which can warm you up. I’ll be back don’t worry.” She said. Lydia nodded her head as Malia headed off.

She went back into the room. Lydia came back over and sat down by the fireplace. It was nice to warm up by it. She heard the door creak open, followed by foot pratts. Desert came up and curled up beside Lydia. The redhead smiled as she scratched his ear. Malia came back into the Study and came over. She sat down beside Lydia. She looked down at her hands.

“Um, I’m sorry for moving too fast. I know you aren’t ready and all and I pushed it.” She said.

“It’s not your fault. I should have said I wasn’t ready or anything. And so I freaked out and all. I’m sorry.” She said. Malia nodded her head. She felt Lydia reached and take ahold of her hand.

“Then, we will take it slow. And go when you’re ready.” She said. Lydia put her head on her shoulder.

“Thanks.” She said with a smile.

“...You want to stay the night or want me to drive you back to your place?”

“...Can I stay the night?” She asked. Malia nodded her head.

“Sure if you don’t mind sharing a bed.” Malia said. Lydia nodded her head.

* * *

Lydia sat in the break room with Kira. Everyone figured out what had happen with Lydia. It didn’t help everyone was put into a panic because of her running off. And Malia was the one who sent out  text saying she was fine and at her house. So when Lydia went on break, she went with her to find out what happen. All that did happen was that they moved to the bedroom and rested there. She made her dinner which was just putting in a pizza but it worked for her. Kira smiled as she listen.

“This is so adorable. So where are you two with the panic attack and all?” Kira asked.

“What do you mean?”

“Like the place you two are at as girlfriend’s?”

“We’re fine. We’re going to take things slow.” Lydia said.

“That’s good. You deserve her. Allison would be happy.” She said as someone came into the breakroom flowers.

“Lydia, you got flowers.” They said coming in. They placed them infront of Lydia as she blushed a bit. It was just various flowers. Kira found the card and read it.

“Hope these can make you feel better. Malia. Aw.” Kira said as Lydia smirked. She took the card and looked at it. Malia sent her flowers. She looked at the card and noticed something on the back. Howlers at 8. She smiled. She looked at Kira.

“Is anyone’s chair open at six?” She asked.

“I think Ethan’s is. Why?” She asked.

“I have a date and I want to look food good for it.” Lydia said with a smirk.

* * *

Malia was at the bar, looking for Lydia. She got a text from Lydia saying thank you. She wasn’t sure if she was going to be here on time. Malia took a sip of her glass as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and saw Lydia and all she could do was smile. Her hair was in curls and was wearing a black and white, striped dressed. She looked beautiful. Malia smiled.

“Wow. You look amazing.” She said.

“Thanks.” She said as she took a seat. Lydia flagged down the bartender and ordered a drink.

“So you liked the flowers?” Malia asked.

“I loved them. I’ve never gotten flowers. Allison was a stuff animal person.” Lydia said.

“I asked Derek what I should get you and he suggested flowers.” Malia said as the bartender brought over a drink.

“And you just you didn’t care what flowers didn’t you?” Malia smirked.

“I know nothing about flowers but you liked them and that’s what matters.” Lydia said as she sipped her drink.

“Yep. Now shall we dance?” Lydia asked.

“Thought you would never ask.” Malia took ahold of her hand as Lydia quickly finished her drink and followed her onto the dance floor

Malia pulled her close to her and wrapped an arm around her waist. Lydia smiled as she felt the closeness between the two. She kept close as she danced. Lydia smiled as she looked up the girl, pulling her in for a kiss. Malia brought her in closer and felt Lydia’s leg straddle her. That was even better. when Malia looked up, she saw a guy come over and started to grin onto Lydia. The redhead didn’t look happy.

“Back off buddy.” Malia said. The guy didn’t hear her. Malia pulled Lydia out from under him and he looked at Malia.

“HEY!” He said.

“BACK OFF!” Malia said. The guy pushed Malia and Lydia saw she was ready to throw a punch but she grabbed her arm before she did anything. The guy chuckled.

“I thought so cunt.” That caught Malia’s attention. She grabbed him.

“WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!” She yelled.

“A CUNT!” Malia’s arm broke free and she punched him in the face a couple of times before Lydia grabbed her as Security came over.

“Malia!” Lydia said as Security took ahold of Malia.

“He provoked me!” Malia said.

“Tell that to the police.” They said as they lead her out.

 

 


	8. A new Roommate

Lydia sat on the couch, watching the news. After Malia got arrested, she called Derek and he told her she told her he would take care of it. She got a text from him when she was out and hadn’t heard from them since. Stiles came out as he put on a shirt on and looked at her. He came over and sat down.

“No word yet?” He asked.

“No. I only got a text when he bailed her out.” She said.

“That’s a little odd for Malia. Not for Derek but Malia blows up your phone.” Stiles said.

“Yeah. I’m worried but she might be talking it out to Peter about what happen.”

“Why talk to Peter?”

“Um, Derek told me Peter was going to cut her off financially if she got arrested again. But she was provoked. I mean the guy was grinning on me and she told him to stop and he refused to then she had to push him away and he kept pushing her. Hopefully Peter will understand.” Lydia looked at him.

“Does she have a plan if he doesn’t?” Lydia had to think about that.

“We never talked about that.” She said as they heard a knock. The two looked at the door before they looked at each other.

“Is Derek coming over or are we doing a study session?” Lydia asked.

“Um no.” Stiles said as there was a second set of knock. Stiles got up and headed to the door. The second he open the door Desert came in which told them it was Malia. He looked at Malia who was there with a couple of bags. Lydia got up and looked at her.

“Malia, what’s going on?” She asked.

“Um...Peter kicked me out. I tried to stay with Derek but he doesn’t have room for me. And I was hoping I could stay with you till my court date and then I’m going to look for a apartment and a job…” She said biting her bottom lip. Lydia looked at Stiles.

“Derek stays here alot.” Lydia said.

“Yeah I know. It’s the dog. What will our landlord say?” Stiles said.

“Stiles, we have a pet policy. We just pay the pet insurance and that’s an extra forty.” Lydia said.

“I can pay for that.” Malia said.

“Alright. Why not? Come on in. I was going to start cooking breakfast too.” He said. Malia gave him a smile and came in.

“You can stay in my room sweetie.” Lydia said. Stiles looked at her as she took one of Malia’s bags.

“You ready for that? I mean last time with you and Allison?” Stiles asked as he closed the door.

“Yeah. It’s been over a year and I’m sure Allison would be supporting this too.” She said. Malia smiled as she headed to Lydia’s room. Lydia looked at Stiles.

“Thanks.” She said.

“You’re welcome. I’ll make pancakes this time.” He said.

Lydia smiled as she headed to her room. She found Malia waiting for her and Desert was on the bed. Lydia went over to her and pulled her into a hug. She was happy that Malia was safe atleast. She looked up at her and gave her a kiss.

“I’m happy you’re safe.” She said. Malia returned the kiss.

“Thanks for letting me stay.” She said.

“You’re welcome. I’ll make some space for your stuff...Might be a bit hard with my closet.” She said as she started to walk over to it.

“How much clothes do you have?” Malia asked. Lydia looked at her as she opened the door and Malia saw her full closet.

“Wow. That’s alot.” Malia said. Lydia chuckled.

“I work in a high end salon. I need to have amazing outfits.” Lydia said as she started to work on her clothes.

“Make sense.” She said. Stiles came in.

“Malia, Do you eat blueberries?” He asked.

“Yeah.” She said.

“Good.” He said. Lydia smiled as she kept working.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is short but I promise the next one will be longer. And thank you everyone who has left kudos and bookmarks. Leave comments too tell me how you like it too.


	9. Sex Sex Sex Yeah

Malia walked through the door, exhausted. She had been doing her community service hours. She was a bit thankful she got that over having to spend jail time which was something they wanted to do. But Malia told them what happen that cause the fight and had been on good behavior since she tried to break into the zoo last time. And they saw it and gave her two hundred hours of community service. And that she had a week to find somewhere she could do it or they would have her pick up trash on the side of the road.

Thankfully Scott was able to get her a place at an animal shelter where he meet Kira at because he worked there for a bit. And all she did was clean the cages and walk the animals. But Delcan said she might get some more jobs as time went on. Some of the dogs she walked though had never been on a leash and getting them to walk on them was difficult and a bit painful.

She looked around the apartment and saw Stiles and Lydia wasn’t there. Well if they were, they were most likely in their bedrooms. She put her keys up and her bag on the end table that was there for both her and Lydia. Malia headed to the bedroom and saw either Lydia or Desert wasn’t there. That worried her a bit. She pulled out her phone and called Lydia.

“Hey, you done with your service hours?” Lydia asked.

“Yeah. I took the bus back. Do you know where Desert is?” She asked.

“We are on a walk. I was stressing over school work and needed a break and he needed to go out. Don’t worry. We’ll be back in a few.” Lydia said.

“Alright. I’ll be in the shower. I smell like piss.” She said which caused Lydia to chuckle.

“Alright. We’ll be home in a few.” She said.

“Got it. Bye.”

“Bye.” Lydia hung up.

Malia placed her phone on the dresser and started to strip off her clothes. She tossed them into laundry basket. Lydia had already fussed at her for leaving them on the floor which quickly caused her to stop doing it. She headed to the bathroom quickly just in case Stiles got back before Lydia. It would be a bit awkward to have her cousin’s boyfriend seeing her naked though Lydia had seen the reverse of Derek naked.

The moment she stepped into the shower, she turned on the water, ignoring the cold water at first but smiling as it turned warmed. She ran her hand through her hair as she slowly turned to feel the water on her back. It was peaceful. Especially with the silence through the apartment. She didn’t hear the footsteps in the bathroom.

“Malia?” It was Lydia and caused the girl to gasp a little. She quickly got herself together and pulled opened the curtain and saw Lydia there.

“Did you just get back?” She asked.

“Yeah. We weren’t that far from here.” She said with a grin. Lydia’s eyes went downward and all Malia could do was smirk.

“What? You want to see what’s under here?” She asked.

Lydia bit her bottom lip. She did this thing with her leg, like she wanted to leave but couldn’t so it repeated the motion. She looked up at Malia and grabbed her with a kiss. Malia smiled as she returned the kiss. She took off Lydia shirt and her bra quickly followed. Oh Malia had been waiting for this day for a while. Her hands gripped onto Lydia’s pants and pulled them off. The second Lydia felt her pants coming off, she kicked off her shoes so it would be easier.

Once her clothes were off, Malia pulled her into the shower. Clearly the redhead wasn’t even caring about her underwear. Malia grabbed her as her lips traced themselves along her breast. Lydia closed her eyes as she started to moan. Her lips slowly moved to the nipples as she bite them. The sound that came out of Lydia’s mouth were sounds she didn’t even know. She reached up and grabbed the pole as Malia went down. Her eyes open as she looked down.

Malia quickly pulled down the laced underwear Lydia had on. The laced was a bit of a turn on. She kiss and bit the inside of her thighs in a repeated fashion. And it made Lydia wet. Her hand grabbed onto Malia’s hair and she held it, knowing what this was leading too. She closed her eyes the second she felt the tongue. Oh god this felt amazing to her. Malia grabbed her by the legs and held her tight as she worked. Lydia’s head leaned backward, moaning.

“Jesus fuck Malia.” She said through her heavy breaths.

She felt the smile in between her legs. Lydia could feel the warmth building up inside. After Allison's death, she wouldn’t even do anything to herself. So this for her was a long time coming. She started to mutter over and over again she was about to come. Malia took it as a sign as worked faster. Then next thing she knew, Lydia let out a scream in pleasure as she tasted what came out. She swallowed it and pulled back, smiling at Lydia. She could tell she was pleased and relaxed at the same time. Lydia let go of the pole and pulled Malia up and kissed her.

“I guessed you enjoyed that.” Malia said.

“You have no idea.” Lydia said with a smile as she kissed her again.

“CLOSE THE DOOR NEXT TIME!” The two turned and saw Stiles standing there with his backpack on and headphones on. Lydia grabbed the soap and threw it at him.

“DONT WATCH PREVET!” She yelled as he dodged it.

“I just came home and saw this. I don’t want to see it. Atleast Derek and I CLOSE DOORS!” He said before he picked it up and threw it back. Malia caught it and glared at Stiles which caused him to leave.

* * *

Lydia stood at her station, trying to cover up a hickey Malia had left on her before she left. After having sex in the shower, they were already very handys on each other. Malia didn’t even want her to leave for work. Kira came over with Scott and they saw it.

“Oh wow. Malia can do some damage.” Scott said. Lydia looked at the two and gave them a look.

“I take it Stiles already told you.” She said.

“Yeah and we’re proud of you. Really because you’re moving on and it’s good for you.” Scott said.

“...Did you only come to say that?” She asked.

“No. He came and brought me food.” Kira said.

“Ok.” Lydia said with a nod.

“Oh, how’s Malia liking the shelter?” Scott asked with excitement on his face, hoping to hear good news.

“She doesn't like coming home smelling like urine but she sneaks into the dog cages to sit and play with them. She loves that part. She doesn’t like the cats that much because they aren’t her biggest fans.” Lydia said.

“That’s good. Cause I know she’s also looking for a job and Delcan called me and asked me about her work ethics. He might be looking into hiring her after her hours are done.” Scott said. Lydia’s face brighten up.

“Really? She won’t need any degree to work there?” She asked.

“No. He would have her like as an assistant in the Shelter cause he has the vet attachment and he’s running both. And she’s the only one who’s been there on a regular basis cause I figure she would go like maybe three times a week but he says she’s been showing up daily for her hours and she’s also good with the kids that come in and want to see the dogs.” Scott said. Lydia put her hands over her mouth.

“That’s great! She mostly complains about it and tells me little about the good things. This will be so great for her.” She said.

“Yeah but don’t tell her. I think he’s going to make it a surprise.” Kira said.

“I won’t. I think she’ll be happy to have a job where she can work with animals.” Lydia said.

This would really be good for her.

 

 


	10. Check Up

It had been a few weeks since Malia moved in with them. And Stiles didn’t mind it. He actually enjoyed Malia’s company when Lydia wasn’t there. He even told her don’t worry about looking for a new place which she didn’t complain. Lydia knew she hadn't been looking and hoping she could stay. And Lydia had been loving her staying there too because she had been using Malia as her dummy for new hairstyles and make-up idea.

And it got even better when Malia came home and told her that Delcan hired her. It was her first real job and she was excited. Especially with the fact she didn’t even have skills to get a job. Plus she told the two she wanted to help with the bills with her paychecks. She was mostly excited to have a job.

When the group would have a study session, Malia would be the one getting them food and stuff. Though she would often sit down by Lydia and ask questions about the various subjects they each studied. And she seemed interested in them. They started to think she might end up applying to community because they all know she would struggle to get into Cal Tech. Though Lydia enjoyed it when she would try to do her math problems and then sit there, steaming because she didn’t understand it.

Malia sat at the dining room table, on Lydia’s laptop while Lydia was taping up Stiles hair after she cut it. She looked over at the two. “Why did you two choose to go to Cal Tech?” She asked.

“Scholarship.” Lydia said.

“I tagged along with Scott in applying and got in.” Stiles said.

“Oh.” She said.

“Why ask sweetie?” Lydia asked as she finished up.

“Curious. That’s all.” She said as Lydia took the cape off.

“Or is it that you’ve been thinking about college after watching us?” Stiles asked. Malia shifted in the seat a bit as Lydia put the stuff up. She came over to Malia and kissed her on the head.

“If you go to college, that’s fine. We’ll tutor and all. But do know, working full time and going to school part time will be a bit difficult.” Lydia said.

“I know...especially with the vet tech programs…” Malia looked at Lydia and caused her to smile.

“Really? You want to do what Delcan does?” She asked as Stiles came over.

“Kinda of. I really like my job at the shelter and want to help more.” She said.

“Well I think being able to run the shelter section is alot of help for him already. And you do so well too though you do tend to scare some people off sometimes.” Lydia said.

“Does she really?” Stiles asked.

“Yeah. I went to bring her lunch and she was abit upfront and in their faces a bit.” Lydia said as Malia blushed.

“Malia, you’re trying to get them adopted, not scare people away from the animals which are cute and adorable.” He said.

Lydia wrapped her arms around Malia. “So is she.” She kissed her on the head as there was a knock on the door. Lydia went over to the door and stood there seeing Peter.

“Hello, is Malia here?” He asked.

Lydia looked at them. “Malia, it’s your father.” She said. Malia stood up and looked at her father.

“What are you doing here?” She asked as he came in.

“Derek told me where you were and I wanted to check on you.” He said.

“But you’re the one who cut me off from your money and you want to check on me?” Malia asked as Lydia closed the door. She headed to the room and tapped Stiles to follow.

“Because I had to spend the money on bailing you out of jail and to pay your fines. And you lounged around in the house all day doing nothing.” He said.

“So?” Malia asked.

“Look at you now. You’re living with your girlfriend and you have a job finally.” Peter said. Malia looked at him.

“...Is that why you kicked me out really?” Malia asked.

“No I kick you out cause I’m tired of wasting my money on you. Derek told me you have a job now and I didn’t believe him so I wanted to come ask you myself. Do you have a job?” Peter asked.

“Yes. I help run the adoption center at the no-kill shelter and vet clinic. Delcan leaves me in charge.” She said.

“And what’s the pay?” He asked.

“I make thirty seven thousand a year.” She said. Peter looked surprised at her. He crossed his arms.

“With no experience?”

“Yeah. While I was doing my community service there, I help get alot of the animals adopted. It’s mostly volunteers who work at the shelter and he saw I was good at what I was doing and hired me on as a manger.” Malia said.

“Interesting.” He said.

“There. Now you know. Now you leave.” Malia said.

“Fine be pushy. I was going to tell you that you should show up for a charity event. Everyone thinks you're in jail actually.” Peter said.

“I don’t want to go. It gets boring.” Malia said.

“Alright fine. If you want to live the live out of the light, you are welcome to. I would though want you to show up to some events I through because I know you support Derek.” Malia crossed her arms.

“Fine. Now leave.” She said.

“Alright and if you ever come up short on bills, I would be willing to help because you are working and all.” He headed to the door.

“I don’t want your money.” Malia said.

“Yeah we do!” Stiles called out which was followed by an ow. Peter looked at Malia.

“Alright. But all you have to do is ask if you need it.” He opened the door and left. Malia stood there. After a bit, Lydia and Stiles came out.

“So he only came to see that you actually have a job?” Lydia asked.

“Yeah. And to get me to go to a charity event which I never want to go to again.” Lydia came over and wrapped her arms around her waist. Her chin attempted to rest on Malia’s shoulder but the height difference they had made it a bit difficult.

“My question is you make thirty-seven thousand a year?” Stiles asked. Malia looked at him.

“Yeah. How much do you make?” She asked.

“How ever much he gets for blowing Derek.” Lydia said causing Malia to laugh. Stiles just looked at her.

“Haha. Shut it. I bet you make less than she does.” He said.

“Sweetie, I make ten dollars and hours and get tips which is often close to fifty each day.” Lydia said. Stiles looked at her and pointed at her.

“Shut up.” He said before he headed back to his room. Lydia smirked and kissed Malia on the side of the head.

“So let’s go pick up Desert from the groomers and then me and you can go get Moe’s to eat. Sound like a plan?” Lydia said.

“Then we come back and can have sex.” Malia bit her bottom lip and looked at her.

“...If Stiles isn’t here cause we’re both loud. Come on.” Lydia let go of her and smacked her on the ass as she started to walk.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is one more chapter left. You guys made me so proud with my first Teen Wolf Fan Fic and I love you guys for it so much. Thank you for making it a success


	11. The End

Lydia lied in the bed with Malia, her head resting on her chest. It didn’t take long after her graduation for the two to hurry back to the apartment and in the bed. Their clothes and Lydia’s cap and gown were all over the apartment so when Stiles came home, they would probably hear him fuss at them for that causing Lydia to yell back at him for doing the same thing.

Malia gently ran her fingers through Lydia’s hair which relaxed the redhead greatly. She looked down at Lydia and saw her eyes were close and a smile rested on her face. The number of times Malia saw that when she made Lydia relax from her work was countless. And she was willing to see it again and again for the rest of her life. She stopped and brush the hair out of Lydia’s face, causing her eyes to open and look up at her. Malia gave her a smile.

“Did me stopping bother you?” She asked. Lydia rested her head on her stomach as she still looked up at her.

“No.” She said. She took a finger and traced a circle on Malia’s hips.

“So how does it feel to finally be out of college?” Malia asked.

Lydia grinned. “Great. And I’m thinking of getting my Masters degree.” Lydia said.

“So more school?” Lydia nodded her head, “Well guess I’ll have to step it up with making sure you don’t kill yourself with stress.” Lydia smiled. She propped herself up and kissed her on the stomach. She moved her way to Malia’s lips and mounted her as she kissed her.

“Good cause I’ve applied and been accepted already.” She said which caused Malia to laugh.

“I’m not surprised.” She pulled Lydia down again and kissed her. Lydia smiled as they heard the front door open.

“Goddamnit guys!” Stiles groaned. The two girls smiled and laugh.

“Let’s get dressed for his sake.” Lydia kissed her again.

She got off of her and out of the bed. She went to her dresser to grab basic sweats for the two of them. She tossed Malia her clothes. They got dressed before Stiles came in with their clothes in his arms. He tossed them on the bed and looked at them.

“Stop doing that!” He said pointing at the pile.

“Stop leaving cum stains in the bathroom.” Malia said which caused Lydia to smirk. Stiles flipped her off before he walked out. Malia grinned as she walked over to Lydia.

She wrapped her arms around her as she started to kiss her neck. Her hands slid her shirt up and stopped at her breast, rolling Lydia’s nipples inbetween her fingers. Lydia rested her head back and moaned a bit. She placed her hands ontop of Malia’s.

“Baby, let me have a break and eat atleast.” She said.

“I can tell you what I want to eat.” Malia said. Lydia grinned.

“Oh I know but I need to keep up my energy.” She said. Malia kissed her on the head.

“Alright. Bring me some water? I’ll put our clothes up.” She said.

“Got it.” Lydia said as she was released.

She walked into the kitchen and saw Allison sitting at the dining room table. It honestly had been a year since she hallucinated her. Allison turned and gave her a smile. She was proud of her and Lydia knew it.

“Finally out of college. How does it feel?” She asked as Lydia walked over to the fridge.

“Good...It sucked you weren’t there for it.” She said.

“I know. But I watched you, Scott, Stiles, and Kira walked across stage. I also saw the giant smile Malia had on her face for you,” Allison got up and walked over to her, “And I’m happy you moved on with her. You deserve it so much. You haven’t seen me in a year.”

Lydia closed the door and looked at her. “I’m only seeing you today because it was a day you would have been here for.” She said.

“I know. And this might be the last time we see each other. And don’t you even think about saying you don’t want that. You know why you keep seeing me and you know why you haven’t in the past year. You’ve been so happy with Malia to where I’m not needed anymore. I’m proud of you and I love you.” Allison said. Lydia felt a tear roll down her face, not even knowing tears were forming. She wiped it away and saw Allison was gone.

"Goodbye Ally."

She was right. With Malia, she was never depressed to where she needed to see her to feel happy. Lydia pulled herself together and grabbed Malia a bottle of water and grabbed a banana that Stiles kept leaving in there. She headed back to the room and saw Malia was under the sheets naked again with a grin on her face.

“Doesn’t take much to get you horny does it?” Lydia said as she closed the door behind her.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for the views and the kudos. I wanted to end it with Lydia finally saying goodbye to Allison as the finale because ti means her life with Malia is starting officially. But thank you again and it means so much to me.


End file.
